nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Inmates
Inmates (収容者, Shuuyousha) are the residents of the many Prisons scattered across the globe. They are known to come in all shapes and sizes, the crimes that landed them in prison ranging from petty theft to heavier crimes such as first-degree murder. Inmates are considered the scum of the Earth by the regular populous, their actions going against the social norms the rest of the population adheres to and for that they are punished by being kept separate from the rest of the world. Culture As prisons differ greatly depending on their level of security, there is no one single culture that inmates are known to follow, only places where the different cultures intersect, normally as a result of prisons having similar rules and regulations. As such, all prisons have adopted the idea of Inmate Points, IP for short. Inmate points are granted to inmates as a reward for completing certain tasks, whether this be something as grand as winning the New Years Tournament or something as small as completing their assigned jobs, the inmate may be rewarded with IP being placed onto their Currency Card, or CC for short. These points are used for nearly everything within prisons, buying special food items, clothing, and other luxuries. Those who earn the most IP have the possibility of living out their sentence in comfort. These IP can also be used to purchase privileges, the IP being rewarded for good behavior meaning that those who can afford such privileges normally already being far more trusted by the guards than those who cannot. These privileges can range from extra time in the yard to being allowed to walk around their respective cell block freely, under supervision of course. Just as they can be given as a reward they can also be taken away as punishment, any violation of the rules often resulting in IP being taken from the violator's Currency card. Other punishments may also be administered if the violation warrants them. Fights, attacking guards, inciting riots, and other violations of those sort are normally punished more harshly than more minor rule violations. However, exactly how to punish an inmate is left up to the discretion of the building supervisor. Gangs exist in every prison, some gangs consist of entire cell blocks that have decided to give themselves a name and a color, others were formed when gang members are arrested and placed in prison where they begin to recruit their fellow inmates. In most cases, gangs are harmless, guards being incredibly vigilant and quickly stomping out any rebellious embers that flare up as a result of inmates coming together. One effect of the gang activities taking place is the rise of a black market of sorts, as all inmates possess different skills, talents, and abilities, a small economy is formed between them. The trading of IP, or other services is normally arranged by other inmates during their time in the yard. This activity is monitored closely, some inmates not being allowed to get ahold of certain items due to their abilities or skills that would make their possession of said item a danger to staff and other inmates. Many prisons allow their inmates to contribute to society through several different jobs offered to inmates that allow them to utilize their skills and abilities. These jobs normally involve manual labor such as building dressers or other furniture, cleaning up trash along highways under supervision of armed guard, or any number of other jobs. Inmates are allowed to choose a different job each month, seeing to it that they are allowed to pick jobs best suited for them rather than being stuck in one occupation for the entire duration of their sentence. The completeion of jobs are rewarded with IP, different jobs rewarding more or less IP depending on their difficulty. Like money is in the outside world, IP is everything in prison. The more IP you have the more influence and power at an inmate's disposal. Those who have large amounts of IP often have larger cells with fewer roommates, some even getting cells to themselves if they can afford it. They can afford better living arrangements such as softer beds and other furniture they may place in their cell. However, all purchased items are screened and approved by guards before the inmate is allowed to handle the items, inmates putting in written requests or accessing the respective website of the prison via library computers or purchased laptops. Which items that are considered too dangerous to allow the inmate to use depends largely on the inmate's known talents and abilities, hackers are not allowed to access computers without direct supervision and as such are not allowed to purchase laptops or cellular devices. Those who can manipulate specific objects via their respective ablilites such as metal or paper manipulation are not allowed items that contain those things. Appearance Inmates are known to come in all shapes, sizes, ethnicity, and races. Prisons house these inmates all across the globe, some being far more strict than others. One thing all inmates have in common upon first arriving at their new home is one of two different types of traditional prison clothing featuring either black and white stripped shirt and pants or a plain orange jumpsuit with a zipper down the middle. Which of these the prisoner receives upon first arrive to the prison depends on a few factors, the inmate's personal taste, what is available, and the inmate's size, larger inmates normally requiring the orange jumpsuits as a result of the black and white stripped clothes often coming in smaller sizes. As the prisoner serves out their sentence they will be given may opportunities to earn points on their CC in all manner of activities. This will allow them to buy clothes and other items they can wear to fit their own personal style. Some choose to remain in their traditional attire, using their IP to buy other luxuries. Types Criminals and their crimes come in all shapes and sizes. Their crimes can range from petty theft to capital offenses. Depending on their crimes, their sentences may vary greatly, some being lifers while others are only to be held for a few years. *'Falsely Accused': Believe it or not, the justice system is not perfect and there are times when inmates are actually completely innocent of the crimes they are accused of. This is not as rare as some would hope it to be but doesn't happen enough to be recognized as a problem. The sentence of these inmates depends highly on what crimes they were accused of. *'Petty Criminal': Thieves, drug dealers, prostitutes, drug users, these are the types of criminals that fall under the category of petty criminals, normally becoming criminals as a result of falling on hard times or taking a bad road in life. It is rare to find these people in maximum security prison and their sentences often aren't as long as those who commit heavier crimes. Most of their sentence is normally spent in programs to try to rehabilitate them and help them pick a better path once they are released. *'Career Criminal': People convicted several times, who commit crimes involving weapons, these are the types of activities that get someone labeled as a career criminal. Career criminals often carry heavier sentences than petty criminals, sometimes ranging in the forty to fifty-year range depending on their crimes. These people are often familiar with prison life, understanding how the ins and outs work and being able to quickly find their standing no matter what prison they find themselves in. *'Lifers': These inmates are those who have committed crimes that have earned them a life sentence, their crimes being so horrific that society has decided that there is no chance to rehabilitate them and that they must remain isolated from the rest of society for the rest of their lives. Crimes that can earn people a life sentence can range from murder to even heavier crimes such a treason. Lifers can be new or long timers depending how deep into their sentence they are. *'Death Row': The worst of the worst, inmates who have committed crimes so heinous that society has decided that the only course of justice that can be taken is capital punishment. These inmates are often kept separated even from other criminals in isolation cells where they are to live on borrowed time until their execution can be carried out, only allowed to interact with heavily armed personal and other death row inmates during meals and the one hour a day they are allowed out in the yard. They do not follow regular prison rules and have no access to IP or any of the other privileges given to other inmates. Category:Inmate Category:Character Reference